


Swan Queen Vampires

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonus Points if you understand the caption reference ;)</p></blockquote>





	Swan Queen Vampires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveLoveLikeMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=13zssx5)

"A Different Set of Jaws"

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Points if you understand the caption reference ;)


End file.
